1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to measuring and, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for measuring a space between components. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the measurement of the space between components, such as aircraft components, where the space is accessible by a hole in one of the components.
2. Background
Manufacturing structures, such as those for aircraft, involve the assembly of different parts to form the structures. A certain level of fit between parts is desired but not always possible. For example, during manufacture of an aircraft tail assembly, the skin of a horizontal stabilizer is attached to a spar of the aircraft frame. The skin and spar are examples of adjacent pieces that may have a space between them.
A shim may be placed in the space between adjacent parts. In certain cases, identifying the size of a space between the two adjacent parts with a desired level of precision may be needed to design a shim that provides as tight a fit in the space as desired.
The physical configuration of assembled parts can present difficulties for measuring the space between the parts. For example, an operator may have difficulties in accessing the space between the parts to make measurements of the space. In some cases, a partial disassembly of parts may be performed to access the space. In other cases, access may be limited to an opening that may be present in the parts or between the parts. With these situations, measurements may not be made with as great a level of precision as desired. As a result, if a shim made for the space does not fit as tightly as desired, the shim may be reworked or replaced until a desired fit is obtained.
As a result, the manufacturing of the aircraft may take more time and expense than desired to obtain a desired fit between parts. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.